


Functions

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalstuck, Humanstuck, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also i can draw things so those might also happen, davekat - Freeform, i dont mind it just cant write it, monsters too, rosemary, strifing with bro, thats all no smut sorry, they ain't good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step back, step forward, lunge,<br/>Dave was used to these moves. He had been practicing them practically all his live. He wasn't exactly prepared when falling in love was added to the mix.<br/>----<br/>A strife with Bro went south, in the most unbelievable way possible. Now Dave is stuck in a hospital, crazily yelling about the monsters that put him there. Why won't anyone believe him? Why won't they let him leave? Why is the boy in his ward so fucking cute??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crows and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, so bear with me

Step back, step forward, lunge,

Dave attempted to side-step his older brother's next move but was thrown off balance by the hilt of his sword.

Step back

The blistering Texan sun beat down on Dave's back, his long sleeve shirt not helping much. He could hear the traffic below, an occasional angry driver honking their horn. Dave hated the sound.

Step forward

Actually, Dave hated everything about this situation. The sun, the noise, the way he just could not beat his bro in a strife. He thought he had finally done it when a goddamn crow landed in between the two siblings, surprising both. It squawked and flew to the corner of the roof in retort when Bro attempted to shoo it away. The smug bastard just sat there. Waiting. Waiting for what?

Lunge

Screw it, Dave thought as he leaped forward. Maybe today would be the day, maybe it wouldn't. At this point, who gives a fuck. Not Dave Strider, that's for sure. So little fucks were given that day, the world was considering putting them on the endangered animals list. Who knows, they might be resurrected later.

Focus, you blithering idiot

Right. He's in the middle of a goddamn fight, Dave should not be thinking about animals. Besides that crow. That fucking crow that won't leave. It gave a squeak as if to remind the rooftop of it's presence.

Bro, however, was obviously not thinking about birds, or any kind of animal for that matter. It was like he knew exactly how Dave was going to attack, flash-stepping behind him before he could properly attack.

Dave was still lunging forward. What was that thing that that one guy had said? Something about what's in motion stays in motion? Yeah, something like that. Weirdly enough, this was the only thing on Dave's mind when he saw, not his bro, but the concrete wall surrounding the roof in front of him. Huh. Dave didn't realize they had been so close to the edge.

Luckily, years and years of strifing taught Dave how to stop quickly. He came to sudden halt less than two feet from the short railing. Dave risked a glance over the edge.

Oh fuck that's a long way down. Why the hell did Bro insist on strifing up here? It was dangerous as fuck, not to mention hot. Seriously, what was it? 95, 100 degrees outside?

Dave was ripped from his thoughts about how much he wished he could turn off the sun by a brief yell and annoyed squawk. 

The younger Strider turned, expecting to laugh at whatever hilarious situation was probably unfolding behind him. He wasn't expecting to see his bro shoved against the large AC unit by-

by-

by whatever the fuck that thing was

Holy shit, what the fuck? Black wings were outstretched, spreading to almost the width of the roof. A humanoid figure was the link connecting them. It was pitch black as well, but almost not? Dave wasn't sure what he meant by that, but it was something.

Dave wasn't aware he let out a strained cry until the beast jerked its head around, attempting to locate the sound it seemed. Finally the head landed on Dave.

Oh, God. Beady eyes stared into his fucking soul, and a sense of cold enveloped him. No, not just cold. Terror was coursing through his veins, making his white blonde hair stand on end.

The thing began screaming, scratch that, shrieking. Dave couldn't help it, he dropped his shitty sword and went to cover his ears. He was aware of an all-too-familiar substance running from them and down his pale as fuck cheeks. Blood was soon dripping onto his shirt, but he didn't have time to complain.

Because the fucker was running after him.

Dave stumbled backwards, warm concrete pressing up against his shins. The wall. Oh fuck. Fuck! He was already on the edge, where else is he supposed to go!

Shit. No, this wasn't supposed to be happening. He was supposed to have a friendly (HA) strife with his brother, patch himself up, and continue with his already shit day.

Oh God, it was right there. Right there and he could smell it, smell the putrid aura radiating off the monster. 

Dave wasn't thinking. He took another step back.

 

Right off the building  
–


	2. Hm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave barely remembers falling

Dave barely remembers falling. One second he was faced with an impossible monster; the next, he found his feet flailing in the hot summer air, trying to land on something.

Dave does remember a faint scream, however. Whether it was his Bro's or his own, is a mystery. Who knows, it could have just been that monster. Oh, fuck, he most definitely remembers the sound that had escaped from the beast.

Dave didn't remember hitting the ground. He didn't have to hear the horrifying crack of his skull against the pavement, blood instantly pooling around his head.

Sadly, the passerby's in the street did.

–  
Dave opened his eyes, and the first thing he registered was sunlight. Bright, annoying sunlight.

Fuck! Why the hell was it so bright? Shit, he didn't sleep until afternoon again, did he? Dave kinda really wanted to kick that habit; he always woke up with a headache afterwards.

Speaking of headaches, Dave felt as if his entire head was about to explode. A faint beeping could be heard, and Dave briefly wondered what it was. An alarm, maybe? No, no, it was a bit too quiet for that. 

“Glad to see you're finally awake”

Dave jumped at the voice. It wasn't one he recognized, nor did it sound friendly. 

Wait. Wait just one fucking moment, where in the shit was he? White walls surrounded him, and he was in a bed that was not his own.

“Hhng,” was all Dave could manage to say. He tried to lift his head, but it felt like someone had strapped a brick to his head. A really heavy brick.

“Uh, you alright there? You look horrible. I mean, I guess you have an excuse for that, but still.”

There it was again, that voice. Dave pushed through the pain and looked around. Okay, so he was in a room. A very sanitary one, at that. Hospital? Yeah, that sounded about right. Someone must've brought him here after---

After he fell from his apartment building.

Images flashed through his broken head like some shitty cliché movie, none of them pleasant.

Dave jolted upright, immediately regretting it afterwards. Pain shot through him faster than a speeding bullet. Which was a saying that Dave found stupid because all bullets are speeding, because otherwise they wouldn't do too much damage. If someone wanted damage though, Dave would have to recommend falling off a building. Shit hurt like hell.

“Hey, asscouch, I'm talking to you,” the mysterious voice rang out again. Finally Dave turned to his right, a bit surprised when he was met with another boy, probably no older than he was. He was also laying in a bed, but nothing seemed to be the matter with him. He was a lanky kid with brown hair that could use a trimming. His tanned skin was pretty much perfect; no blemishes, scars, nothing like that. He seemed like a normal kid. Except for his eyes. Goddamn, they were such a perfect gray Dave would have sworn they were contacts.

“Hey, Earth to new kid, you listening? Shit, do you even speak English? Oh, that would be just my luck. A kid my age and he can't even speak to me,” he rambled. 

“N-” Dave cleared his throat. Ouch. “No, I speak English. Uh, sorry, but where exactly am I?”

“A hospital.”

“I know that, I meant what hospital.”

“Oh. Uh, Houston Central Hospital, left building,” the other kid said. Okay, good, that wasn't too far from his house. Maybe 40 minutes?

Huh. Dave knew for a fact that there was another hospital no less than 10 minutes away from his house, why bring him here?

“So. What brings you to this shithive? The name's Karkat, by the way,” Karkat, apparently, said.

Dave's mind flashed back to earlier. What was he supposed to say? Oh yeah, a fucking monster attacked my brother and I as we were battling on the roof. Right, like that sounds sane.

“Er, fell off a building,” he finally said. Hey, it's completely true. Just missing a few details, that's all.

Karkat let out a low whistle.

“Damn. That must have hurt a fuckton. No wonder it took you so long to wake up.”

“Wait, how long was I out. Like, a day?”

“Try two weeks. Doc Scratch wasn't sure if you'd be able to recover. But, here you are, so congratu-fucking-lations,” Karkat said. Dave stared at him in disbelief.

Two whole weeks!? Holy shit!

“Fuck,” was all Dave said.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Karkat said. They awkwardly sat there, not sure what else to talk about.

Dave hated the silence.

“So.”

“Soooo.”

“Oh! Uh, I'm Dave by the way. Dave Strider, cool kid extraordinaire,”

Karkat scoffed. “Yeah, I'm sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom!  
> Again, feedback is very much appreciated! Thank you for reading.  
> Also,,, this is so short and nothing happens but just you wait for next chapter because whoa stuff happens

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, sorry. I have a bad habit of ending things on cliffhangers. I'll try to not do that so much here though. Anywho, please tell me what you think! Any kind of feedback is appreciated, even hate.  
> On the off chance that you enjoyed it, thanks!


End file.
